


Розовый

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: написано по поводу дня рождения Дофламинго про, собственно, его день рождения.





	Розовый

Скрывать что-то от Доффи всегда было непростой задачей.

Хотя, вообще-то, скрывать от кого бы то ни было целую корабельную верфь на протяжении вот уже почти трех месяцев в принципе было непростой задачей, и Требол по праву мог гордиться тем, что сумел с ней справиться. Конечно, потрудиться ему пришлось изрядно, сначала — разыскивая место для такой масштабной стройки (притом такое, куда Доффи не догадается сунуться), потом — неболтливых, а лучше и вовсе не разговаривающих работников... а еще нужно было организовать поставку материалов — разумеется, не какой-то там дешевой херни, которую можно было достать в городских лавках, а кое-чего покруче, — и заткнуть рты любителям совать нос в чужие дела и задавать лишние вопросы.

Последнее, пожалуй что, оказалось наиболее сложным. Трепачей в городе хватало, а Требол, как второй босс самой известной в городе банды — настолько известной, что даже гражданские о них были наслышаны, — всегда был на виду, и желающих узнать, что это он такое затевает, зачем Пика подкапывается под старый порт, и для чего им вдруг понадобилось столько ценной древесины, было как-то даже чересчур много. А после большой уборки явились дозорные с неудобными вопросами, и вот это-то Доффи, конечно, заметил, но Треболу повезло сплавить шавок до того, как он успел очень уж заинтересоваться. Вообще, Треболу частенько везло в эти три долгих месяца, и он, хотя и относился к этому, как к должному — в конце концов, он всегда был удачливым, — но все же не сомневался, что рано или поздно везение закончится. В конце концов, это же был Доффи. От него невероятно сложно было что-то скрыть.

Поэтому его совершенно не удивило, когда однажды, посреди их обычной бессмысленной болтовни после секса, Доффи сказал, как будто бы невзначай:

— Да, кстати, все забываю спросить — а чем это таким интересным ты без меня занимаешься?

— Без тебя? — вполне натурально удивился Требол. — Да что же без тебя может быть интересного? — а про себя хихикнул. Если Доффи решил, что его разморило до полного размягчения мозгов, то он сильно просчитался.

— Можешь даже не стараться, — Доффи зарылся лицом ему в волосы, несильно укусил за ухо, и Требол хихикнул уже вслух — если кто тут и старался, то точно не он. — Я этот твой дурацкий загадочный вид всегда узнаю.

— Да? И что же это за вид такой? И что он, по-твоему, значит? Эй, — добавил он, когда ласки стали настойчивее, — если ты уже отдохнул, то я-то еще нет!

— А я от тебя ничего и не прошу сейчас, — но, когда Доффи поднял голову, глаза у него были совсем мутные. Требол позволил своему телу чуть подтаять и поплыть под его рукой и с удовлетворением заметил, как сбилось и потяжелело его дыхание. — Так ты скажешь мне, куда ты все время ходишь?

Вообще-то, поначалу Требол старался вовсе избегать старого порта, посылая вместо себя с проверкой то Гладиуса, то Джору, то еще кого-нибудь из относительно надежных людишек, вечно ошивающихся вокруг его семьи, но теперь, когда постройка близилась к завершению, он не мог удержаться, чтобы не сходить и не посмотреть на результат самому.

— Тебе нужен полный отчет о моих перемещениях? Я что, в чем-то подозреваюсь? — целуя Доффи, Требол смутно ощутил свой собственный вкус у него во рту и немедленно завелся, почти против своей воли. С кем-то другим это было бы скорее противно, но только не с ним.

Требол до сих пор иногда размышлял, чего такого хорошего он сделал в жизни, чтобы заполучить такой невероятный подарок.

— Мне через месяц будет двадцать, — сказал Доффи как-то невпопад. Кажется, мысли у него тоже поплыли.

— Правда? И что? Ну, спасибо, что напомнил, а то я…

— Собираешься устроить какую-то невероятно грандиозную, глупую и бесполезную херню в честь этого, да? Этим ты занят?

Требол некоторое время помолчал, разглядывая его лицо, на котором нетерпение мешалось с крайним возбуждением. Его всегда так легко было отвлечь… но он все равно не забыл бы о своем вопросе.

— Да, — сказал он наконец, перекатываясь так, чтобы оказаться сверху, и прижать Доффи к кровати всем своим весом, — но я тебе не скажу, что это, и не надейся, что у тебя получится выяснить самостоятельно.

— Ну это-то мы еще посмотрим, — успел пробормотать Доффи прежде чем им стало не до слов.

***

— Что это? — спустя пару недель, при похожих обстоятельствах, Доффи поймал Требола за ногу и подтащил ее к себе поближе. На некоторых звеньях кандальной цепи виднелись не до конца отчистившиеся пятна розовой краски.

— Краска, — ответил Требол смиренно, а про себя выругался. Ему нечасто приходилось жалеть о том, что он научил Доффи быть настолько внимательным, но сейчас был как раз такой случай.

— Розовая краска, — уточнил Доффи, — в которую ты вляпался где?

— Откуда я знаю? Мало ли где человек может испачкаться?

— И что же у нас в городе красят розовым?

— Откуда я знаю, — повторил Требол, устраиваясь поудобнее, и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда Доффи запустил пальцы под кандальный браслет и погладил уставшую от тяжести металла кожу. — И кстати, ты все время неправильно выбираешь момент для своих глупых вопросов. Гораздо эффективнее было бы задавать их до того, как я кончу — так я, может, даже и ответил бы.

— До того я слишком занят, чтобы спрашивать, — фыркнул Доффи. — Требол, лучше признайся сразу, насколько кошмарен тот сюрприз, который ты готовишь.

— Но ты же собирался это выяснить, — ответил тот, — вот и выясняй, чего же ты? Давай, постарайся, может быть, когда-нибудь у тебя и получится меня выследить. Хотя, — тут же добавил он, — по-моему, будет проще и быстрее дождаться дня рождения, но ты же не ищешь легких путей, да?

— Точно, — согласно кивнул Доффи, выпустил его ногу и скатился с кровати. — Храни свой секрет, пока можешь, недолго тебе осталось. Я в душ, ты со мной?

— Не сегодня, — сказал Требол, — это затянется, а у меня еще дела, и у тебя, вроде бы, тоже.

Доффи кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Проводив его взглядом, Требол ногтем сковырнул краску с цепи и пообещал себе в следующий раз быть осторожнее и смотреть, куда наступает. До дня рождения Доффи оставалось чуть больше недели, будет обидно, если сюрприз все-таки сорвется.

***

И он, разумеется, все-таки сорвался — в предпоследний день, когда Требол, предварительно убедившись, что Доффи плотно занят разборкой с очередными вшивыми пиратами, решившими, что они слишком крутые, чтобы выполнять взятые на себя обязательства, отправился на верфь, чтобы убедиться, что корабль действительно будет готов к назначенному дню. Плотники собственными жизнями клялись, что будет, ведь им осталось доделать только несколько незначительных деталей, и это была самая правильная клятва, потому что в случае провала не выжил бы никто из них.

Хотя вообще-то они как следует постарались. Корабль всем своим видом вызывал ступор и внушал почтительную оторопь — то ли удачно подобранной безумной расцветкой, то ли огромным деревянным фламинго в темных очках, служившим носовой фигурой. Это была идея Джоры, украсить его птицей; она нарисовала кучу эскизов и вызвалась лично ее изготовить и раскрасить, вручную, без использования фрукта. Идея эта понравилась всем, кроме Верго, но тому-то вообще мало что нравилось, и его в расчет принимать не стали. 

И правильно сделали - ведь корабль, появляясь из пещерной темноты ярко-розовой громадой, неизменно производил впечатление даже на Требола, который видел его достаточно часто, а уж когда Доффи…

— Я так и знал! — сказал голос Доффи откуда-то сверху, и тут же он сам приземлился прямо перед носом Требола.

— Немедленно исчезни! — замахал на него руками Требол. — Тебе будет можно смотреть на это только послезавтра!

— Да вот еще, — Доффи, не смущаясь присутствия плотников, повис у него на шее, и вся досада на испортившийся сюрприз сразу же ушла. В конце концов, какая разница, днем раньше или днем позже, когда Доффи так улыбается, а ему, Треболу, даже не приходится ни с кем делить эту улыбку.

— Корабль, правда? — тем временем говорил Доффи. — Мне следовало раньше догадаться, что тот наш разговор про розовые корабли был не просто так.

— Тот разговор? Он был полгода назад! Ты что, помнишь, о чем мы говорили полгода назад?

— С тобой по-другому нельзя, — сказал Доффи, потеревшись носом о щеку Требола. Он редко делал так при людях, они вообще старались не афишировать свои отношения, на всякий случай — но сейчас, вероятно, решил, что плотники, сумевшие не разболтать о корабле, и об этом будут помалкивать. — Ты ведь жуткий человек, раз способен в тайне от меня провернуть вот это все. Хорошо, что ты на моей стороне. Как вышло, что я не заметил оттока денег?

— Мы не трогали общак, — Требол пожал плечами. — Собрали дополнительную дань. Так кто из этих идиотов меня сдал?

— Пика.

— Он слишком много болтает для молчуна, правда?

— Да нет вообще-то, я еле сумел его развести, — сказал Доффи, смеясь. — Ну что, пошли поднимемся на борт? Я хочу посмотреть, какой он внутри. Тоже розовый? Почему он, кстати, розовый?

— Потому что это твой любимый цвет, — Требол засмеялся тоже. Радость Доффи по накалу почти что приближалась к тому восторгу, когда несколько лет назад он, Требол, согласился перевести их дружбу в нечто большее, а это значило — они охренеть как угадали с подарком.

— Нет, это ты решил, что это мой любимый цвет, а я просто устал тебя переубеждать и согласился, — возразил Доффи, — а хотя, ладно! Пошли посмотрим поближе! — он потянул Требола за руку, но тот остался на месте.

— Посмотрим послезавтра, вместе с Диаманте, Верго и Пикой, — сказал он. — Это же наш общий тебе подарок, а не только мой.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Доффи, — я даже постараюсь сделать вид, что впервые его вижу.

Он замолчал, прижавшись к мягкому слизистому боку Требола и продолжая улыбаться. Требол тоже молчал, потихоньку плавясь от разделенного счастья, и в очередной раз спрашивал себя, что же такого он сделал, чтобы…

— На твое тридцатилетие я подарю тебе целую страну, — вдруг как-то совершенно по-детски сказал Доффи, и Требол фыркнул:

— Давай лучше на сорокалетие! — совершенно, впрочем, не догадываясь, что как-то так оно и случится.


End file.
